Junglem Fever
by Vibez
Summary: A scene from my upcoming story. Renamon ends up in a fight with a Meramon that is too strong for her and she flees for her life. This time she will not get away. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated.


**Jungle Fever**

_I do not own digimon, nor do I own Renamon or Meramon. They are the sole property of Bandai and____other parties. This story however is mine, inspired by the Wild card series. I intend to include this I my own Renamon fan-fic, but wanted to get some feedback on it though. I don't hold a grudge against Renamon or anything, just something I thought of while reading._

Sweat traveled down her fur profusely, she lay on the ground panting. She mentally scolded herself for letting herself be caught so easily, even more so for letting her ass get kicked so well. As she looked above the treetops, she could see a pillar of smoke heading towards her. She managed to get herself up to her full 5'10'' height and continued through the forest wincing every few steps. _I've got to get to the lake or I don't stand a chance. _She picked up speed and became a yellow, purple and black blur. Once the tree line broke and she was only a few feet away from the lake she fell on to her blackened paw and crawled over to allow herself a few seconds of aesthetics.

The first thing she noticed was the gash running across her right cheek, its oily black and rough image conflicting with her thin layer of fur surrounding her face. She stood up again to see a broad stripe of singed fur running from her right shoulder, across her taught tummy with its contrasting dirty white fur, and streaking down the outside of her left leg. Tears began to form in her eyes when she saw the pillar of smoke appear above the treetops in the reflection. She turned around to see a flame grow strong through the tree lines until it appeared a few meters away from her. The flaming humanoid shape began to laugh.

"So Renamon what was that comment early about my hot ass."

"Don't twist my words; I said I'd kick your fiery butt."

"Well, now, let's watch our temper; after all, that's what got you in this position I the first place."

Renamon crossed her arms flung them open shouting, "Diamond storm." He easily dodged to the side and the two began to circle around each .other

"This is way too easy when you telegraph your move like that. You should be more subtle, like this," he said throwing a punch in her direction, a fireball detached itself from his hand and headed towards Renamon.

_Damn, I didn't think that would hurt so much. Renamon said clenching her left arm with her right. _She could not react in time to completely dodge the blast; she was able to miss all but her arm, which now hung limp, burned, and at her side. Her blue eyes shot ice daggers at his skull as the two continued to circle around each other then he stopped and threw three more fire balls at her, these she were able to dodge easily. _I think he's getting tired, I can probably take him now. _The forest behind her now ablaze and she could feel the heat radiating against her back. _Okay, so I'm not going back that way. Wait! He's in front of the lake. The pompous ass is screwed now. It may be reckless, but if I charge him, then I can probably either startle him, or knock him into the lake. _

"I suppose you were right about something Meramon."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have broadcasted by moves so easily, it isn't a very efficient way to fight."

"Oh, too bad you are learning that now. Too bad, you won't get another chance to try it again. It's kind of a shame that I'm going to slaughter such a weak opponent."

"But, my way is so much more fun! Power Paw!" Renamon yelled and charged towards Meramon. Her fists and feet became engulfed in a purple flame she jumped and threw a kick at him. She smirked, and so did he.

Too late to stop herself, she put as much energy as she could into the kick, Meramon simply opened his arms wide and smirked. He deflected her kick, caught her and put her into a bear hug. She screamed as her body began to feel the burn.

"Hah, I can't believe your sexy ass actually fell for that. Now you are all mine." He doubled his efforts of crushing her in the hug, but seemed to not burn as brightly.

"Ahhuun, what are you talking about?" Renamon asked through closed eyes and clenched teeth, trying to push the Meramon away from her to no avail.

"Well you see, I thought it would be such a waste to just kill you without having a bit of fun just once. I was afraid that I was going to end up killing you before I got the chance. But now, I've got you, and I'm going to enjoy myself.

"Let me…mmuummppphhh, mumph," Meramon captured her thin furry lips with his fiery one and held her in the fiery embrace for a few seconds. Renamon was kicking her legs, squirming and screaming into his mouth trying to get away from him, but his hold would not lessen. She could feel the inferno around her diminish. She was able to open her eyes to see that not only had the flames surrounding her become smaller, but have taken on a dimmer blue hue. In addition, the heat dulled to a slightly bearable heat, although she could not tell if it was because he burned the nerve endings off her or not. She then noticed that his eyes were open and locked on hers, which then locked on his. Giving into her fate, her resistance lessened, but did not stop. She was so numbed that she did not notice that he was no longer holding her off the ground, and was instead lying on top of her; their eyes and more importantly their mouths, were lined up perfectly, and that's when it happened.

Her muffled scream sounded louder than before as her tormentor's fiery tongue began a game of cat and mouse with her tongue. Her effort to escape doubled as the inside of her mouth felt as if it were literally melting; try as she may; she was still stuck under his form. Their lips were locked for about five minutes, and Renamon was able to deal with the sensation of Meramon's tongue in her mouth until she felt another invader.

He finally ended the kiss in time to hear a blood-curdling scream as he began to rub between her legs.

"Get off me you bastaaaarrrrrrrrrd!" He voice spiked as his middle finger penetrated her lips and he began to wiggle the digit around inside her. After ten minutes of being with him, her voice had lost and she began to plead, "Please stop. I won't bother you anymore. Just please, please stop." At this he simply smiledgave her a peck on the lips which didn't bother any more.

He stared down at her blackened form and said, "I think you are ready," as he mounted her. She began screaming again.


End file.
